jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
N Zero
|genre = J-Pop |years = 2010-Present |label = Kandou |agency = Kabushiki Gaisha Kandou |website = Official Website }} (Nゼロ) (formerly known as AKBN 0) is an idol group formed in May 2010. Members Current Members *Hashida Rose Miyu (橋田ローズ美祐) (Joined January 19, 2014) *Takayanagi Venus Misaki (高柳ヴィーナス美咲) (Joined July 20, 2014) *Hasegawa Plumeria Eri (長谷川プルメリア依莉) (Joined June 28, 2015) *Yonezawa Rena (米澤玲菜) (Apprentice) *Kitagushi Mirii (北口美利衣) (Apprentice) Former Members *Kanno Holly Mizuki (菅野ホーリー瑞紀) (Left August 14, 2010) *Yamada Zukkii Mizuki (山田ズッキーみずき) (Left November 27, 2010) *Sakuragi Alice Momo (桜木アリスもも) (Left April 30, 2011) *Inoue Natasha (井上ナターシャ菜多紗) (Left May 21, 2011) *Iijima Cookie Yuka (飯島クッキー有香) (Left July 30, 2011) *Sato Cameron Kasumi (佐藤キャメロンかすみ) (Left July 30, 2011) *Takahashi Catherine Remi (髙橋キャサリン玲海) (Left July 30, 2011) *Akane Chuin Ai (茜チュインあい) (Left October 5, 2011) *Nakamori Cheryl Nagisa (中森シェリル渚) (Left October 10, 2011) *Matsuda Emiri (松田エミリーえみり) (Left October 10, 2011) *Matsugami Yuunyan Yuuko (松上ゆーにゃん祐子) (Left October 10, 2011) *Kawano Sweets Ena (河野スイーツ絵奈) (Left November 16, 2011) *Kurihara Chocolat Mai (栗原ショコラまい) (Left March 22, 2012) *Kojima Blossom Yuuka (小嶋ブロッサム友花) (Left May 6, 2012) *Maeda Clover Irori (前田クローバー彩里) (Left May 6, 2012) *Osumi Twinkle Riyon (大隅トゥインクルりよん) (Left August 12, 2012) *Kaga Ayamin Ayami (加賀アヤミン彩美) (Left April 7, 2013) *Yoshizawa Runrun Runa (芳澤ルンルン月) (Left April 16, 2013) *Itabashi Yuumin Yuumi (板橋ゆーみん優美) (Left April 16, 2013) *Kato Yuririn Yurina (加藤ゆりりん友理奈) (Left April 16, 2013) *Ayase Manya Manaka (綾瀬まニャまなか) (Left April 29, 2013) *Yoshikawa Kotonon Kotono (吉川コトノンことの) (Left July 14, 2013) *Kawaguchi Chiruru Sara (川口ちろる紗良) (Left March 1, 2014) *Ishihara Marin Maiko (石原マリン麻衣子) (Left June 9, 2014) *Takayama Ripapo Risa (高山りぱぽ莉沙) (Left July 10, 2014) *Yonezawa Rittan Riko (米澤リッタン璃子) (Left July 10, 2014) *Ishida Ria Mariko (石田リア麻利子) (Left July 10, 2014) *Sakurai Harupyon Haruna (桜井はるぴょん陽菜) (Left July 23, 2014) *Akamatsu Miomio Mion (赤松ミオミオ美音) (Left July 27, 2014) *Yasuhara Sunny Mei (安原サニー芽生) (Left May 18, 2015) *Shiina Rihorin Riho (椎名リホリン理穂) (Left August 13, 2015) *Tanaka Lily Yui (田中リリー優衣) (Left September 1, 2015) *Sano Lovely Nagisa (佐野ラブリーなぎさ) (Left December 1, 2015) *Inaba Scarlet Ramu (稲葉スカーレット来夢) (Left December 27, 2015) *Ishida Tiara Hana (石田ティアラ華) (Left August 31, 2016) *Nagase Yuatan Yuria (永瀬ユアタンゆりあ) (Left September 18, 2016) *Hasegawa Meichorin Mei (長谷川めいちょりん芽依) (Left January 8, 2017) *Kita Amipyon Ami (北アミぴょん亜実) (Left May 22, 2017) *Amaguchi Cranberry Yumi (雨栗クランベリー有美) (Left July 30, 2017) *Amaguchi Raspberry Kana (雨栗ラズベリー加奈) (Left July 30, 2017) *Nibe Ariel Megumi (二部アリエル恵美) (Left July 1, 2018) *Osaki Mary Nene (大崎メアリー袮々) (Left August 12, 2018) *Takahashi Peach Momoka (高橋ピーチももか) (Joined January 19, 2014) *Sakurai Princess Himeno (櫻井プリンセスひめの) (Joined October 16, 2016) *Yoshimura Milky Nagisa (吉村みるきー渚) (Joined October 22, 2017) *Nishigaki Garnet Akemi (西垣ガーネット明美) (Joined February 25, 2018) Discography Albums *2014.01.26 First 0 *2015.11.10 Second 0 *2018.07.18 Third 0 Singles *2011.05.04 Daisuki da yo! (大好きだよ!) *2011.11.02 Gomen ne☆My Way (ごめんね☆My Way) *2012.05.02 Junjou Satellite (純情サテライト) *2012.11.02 Let's get all! *2013.09.25 Dogimagi First Love (ドギマギFirst Love) *2014.05.07 Blue Sky Blue / Warera Sumaaho Shoukougun (Blue Sky Blue / 我らスマアホ症候群) *2014.12.31 Dakara Don't say it (だからDon't say it) *2015.07.22 Dakishimete☆my heart (抱きしめて☆my heart) *2016.04.20 Zenryoku☆Far Away (全力☆Far Away) *2017.03.15 Doping Zero ~Seisei Doudou to Shoubu Shite~ (ドーピングゼロ～正々堂々と勝負して～) *2018.03.28 Boku to Kimi to Hikoukigumo (ボクとキミとヒコーキ雲) Trivia * The ultimate goal of the group is to make one appearance in the year-end show Kouhaku Utagassen, after which they plan to disband during a concert at the Yoyogi Park outdoor stagehttp://www.akbn.tv/history.php References External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official YouTube Category:Groups Category:N Zero Category:J-Pop Category:2011 Debuts Category:2010 Group Formations Category:Idol Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:5 Member Group